Surprises
by shadowmage777
Summary: Erza has been feeling bored with everyday life in the guild. Sure, going on jobs with the team is fun and all, but still, a certain blue haired mage keeps invading her every thought. (Sorry for spelling mistakes and ooc-ness)


**A/N: Okay. This is my first attempt at a lemon/lime/smut/whatever you want to call it. This is going to be super bad but the only way to improve is through practice!! I may do other ships besides Jellal and Erza, but I don't know right now. Let me know what you guys want me to do.**

 **Lets go:**

 ** _Surprises_**

It was a normal day in the guild, or as normal as the Fairy Tail guild could get. Erza, as usual, was eating a fairly large slice of strawberry cake, Natsu was fighting Gray, Juvia was stalking, Cana was downing her, what was it, third barrel of alcohol? Mira was smiling and serving booze to the rest of guild.

"Hey Mira! Can we get another round?" Somebody shouted from accross the guild hall. "Coming right up!" Mira replied cheerfully.

Why has it been so boring lately in the guild? Usually some sort of trouble finds us by this time. Erza mused while enjoying her cake.

 _I wonder if Jellal is okay..._

 **Later**

After walking back to Fairy Hills, Erza sat down on her bed and sighed.

 _I've been going on missions like crazy with everybody, so why do I feel so bored?_

A few minutes more passed before she got up, having decided to take a shower.

Titania walked to her bathroom and requipped out of her cloths. She then proceeded to turn on the shower, adjusted the temperature, then stepped in.

 **Random A/N: I'm pretty sure that Japanese showers work different, but I'm American so...**

Immediately she felt the hot water soothe her muscles as she stood under the shower head.

 _Jellal_ , she thought. Her mind drifting to an extremely lewd fantasy. She had been noticing a shirtless Jellal from Ryuuzetsu Land plaguing her thoughts recently.

Almost immediately she mentally slapped herself, blushing madly from what she was thinking about, wondering why Jellal would keep coming up at a time like this.

 _No_ , the scarlet haired mage scolded, _you shouldn't do that_. The woman then quickly washed her hair and body, every second her thoughts of Jellal becoming more vivid.

Once she finished and rinsed all the soap off of her, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, toweling herself dry.

She didn't bother with covering herself because she was the only one in her apartment and she would requip soon enough.

After she stepped out of the bathroom she realized her assumption of being alone was wrong. Jellal stood, facing the open window, in the center of Erza's bedroom.

"JELLAL! What are you doing here?" Erza almost screamed. The blue haired man turned around, saw the state Erza was in and immediately turned back around, blushing furiously. Erza immediately tried to cover her breasts with her arms, completely forgetting about her magic.

"W-why are you here?" The scarlet haired woman asked again. "I just wanted to stop by and say hi" he replied "Crime Sorciere was in the area so I just figured I'd visit. I guess I came at a bad time" he laughed nervously, looking everywhere besides at the woman in front of him, hoping she wouldn't notice his growing erection. "No, it's okay, I guess." She then completely forgot she was fully exposed and dropped her arms to her sides. Jellal noticed immediately and started staring at her naked form.

Erza, now wondering what Jellal was staring at, she followed his gaze and realized the situation she put herself in. She began blushing as well, but she also realized that she could take advantage of the situation and finally get what she has been wishing for recently.

Titania quickly made a plan and acted on it.

The redhead began walking toward Jellal causing him to look up slowly. "S-sorry, Erza." He began blushing madly and looked away again. "Why should you be sorry? Did you like what you see?" She asked, moving closer still. "I-I, um, well, um, y-yes." The blue head stuttered out. Erza was then only a few centimeters away from her goal. "I like what I see too" she whispered, then giving him a light kiss, pulling back quickly.

Jellal was surprised, to say the least. All he was planning was to say hi to Erza and leave. He definitely got more than what he bargained for.

After Erza's chaste kiss, Jellal quickly started loosing the restraint he had been desperately clinging onto the entire visit. "Erza", he sighed. He cupped the scarlet mage's face in his hands and delved into another kiss with much more passionate and want behind it.

He then gently pushed Erza toward her bed and guided her down, his member beginning to become painfully stiff. The blue haired man then leaned in for another kiss but Titania had other plans. She began stripping him slowly. Eventually the man began helping her, pulling off the layers of cloths until he was only in his boxers.

He then proceeded to kiss down her neck down to her generous mounds and began to suck the hardened peak of one and gently massage the other. The redhead arched her back and moaned loudly, grabbing onto his head to keep him where he was. He alternated sides and relentlessly tortured the requip mages senses with his mouth.

After a few minutes he stopped and she reluctantly let his head go. He looked up, meeting her lust filled gaze and kissed down her stomach, moving toward the intoxicating scent beckoning him lower.

When he finally reached the juncture between her thighs, he blew a puff of air onto her womanhood before closing his mouth over her cleft and sucking gently. The scarlet haired mage nearly screamed with the pleasure being shot through her veins. The woman was helpless to do anything but repeat her tormentors name over and over like a spells incantation.

After a moment, Jellal inserted one finger into his partners sex, eliciting a moan that filled the room. He then added a second and third finger and began moving them slowly as the blue head focused his mouth on Titania's clit. "Jellal, don't stop" the woman moaned. She had placed her hands on the top of his head to ensure he would not stop as she felt a sensation build within her core.

"I'm gonna come!" the redhead nearly yelled. With those simple words the man sped up his actions, pushing her closer to release.

After another minute, the scarlet mage screamed her release and Jellal continued to slowly lick the womans clit to prolong her ecstasy. He then proceeded to kiss his way back up Erza's body and met her still lust filled gaze. His eyes asked a silent question and the redhead nodded in approval. He proceeded to sit up and throw away his last article of clothing before moving over Titania once more.

The woman noticed Jellals length and for a moment worried if she would be able to fit it. She pushed away the thought and looked up at the man hovering above her. Jellal leaned down and stole a passionate kiss as he slowly entered the moaning woman beneath him. After a moment Erza became impatient and wrapped her legs around the mans waist, pushing him the rest of the way into her body. She moaned loudly as she adjusted to the new sensations.

"Erza" Jellal moaned out. The blue haired mage began moving, pulling out until just the tip remained inside the woman before slamming back into her body. He attempted to keep this pace but eventually instincts took over and his pace became uneven and rushed.

As Jellal continued, he began to feel Erza's walls contracting around him, a sign he assumed to mean she was coming soon. He felt his own release approaching but he held back, waiting for the woman under him to come once more before him.

"Jellal, I-I'm gonna come again" Titania half moaned half shouted. "So am I. Together" the blue head replied.

After a few more thrusts, what felt like an atomic blast happened inside Erza as she once more, screamed her release. The requip mage had of course come before, but the feelings and sensations she had had at that moment, made all other orgasms seem non existent

As for Jellal, he felt the woman contract around him like a vice, sucking all the come she could out of Jellals body. Jellal also had come before, but he never could have imagined what it would feel like with Erza.

After both came down from their high, Jellal rolled off of Erza and layed next to her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. "That was amazing, Jellal" Erza stated breathaly. "Definitely" was the simple reply.

After a moment, the only thought that Jellal could fully process was; _I hope Meldy isn't worried_.

 **A/N: Okay. Well there is that... Sorry for not uploading anything for like a month, so to make up for it I will be uploading another chapter of my other fanfiction later today/tomorrow depending on what time it is for you. Sorry it's so bad, I worked super hard on that so I hope its not too terrible. Don't hesitate to let me know anything you feel I could improve! Once again, thanks for reading!**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
